


and even when we're fighting, I want you

by 2niceu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Don't Take This Too Seriously, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, My First Work in This Fandom, changbin is like a gangster tbh, changlix, changlix is canon, dark changbin, english isn't my first language, felix is a little jealous, i do not see them like they are in this fanfic, i don't know how to tag, it's only fanfiction, please don't judge too hard, sorry if there are any typos, they kind of make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2niceu/pseuds/2niceu
Summary: You know there's passion between two people when they're fighting but they still want each other.Or, Felix finds out about Changbin's ex from the wrong person and things escalate a little. And this is how they solve their problems.





	and even when we're fighting, I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fanfic, I wanted to post more and I have a lot of drafts but I feel like this is the only one who's not as bad. It's pretty simple and short, and please keep in mind that English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any typos or if the narration is a bit weird, but I tried my best.

“Why are you sad, Lix?” Changbin leaned closer to Felix’s side, but the younger was just on his phone, ignoring him and spacing out whenever someone was talking to him. 

Seungmin sighed loudly. He definitely seemed like he knew what was going on.

“Do you have something to say, Seungminnie?” Changbin asked sarcastically, the younger keeping quiet for a few seconds.

“It’s not my place to talk.” 

The older of the two rolled his eyes exasperatedly, “Seriously dude-“

“Hyung, I saw it too, we’re really not the right people to talk about this.” Saw what?

They were all at Hyunjin’s place, since they all decided last night in their group chat that it should be a great idea to hang out somewhere together Friday afternoon, and his place came up since it was huge; his parents had a cosmetics company Hyunjin sometimes modeled for, thus his fame around their district. Surprisingly, Felix hadn’t come with Changbin, he was also late, and when he came he just looked down.

Changbin removed his cap before rubbing his forehead, a mixed feeling between his ring coated fingers from one hand, and black smooth leather material from his glove on other one on his forehead. He was trying to understand the situation, to figure out what the youngest two were referring to, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

 

 

He was still sitting beside Felix an hour later, the curtains in the movie room closed //yes Hyunjin had a fucking movie room in his house// while they were trying to watch a movie, which was pretty boring in Changbin’s opinion. He subtly looked at his left, to see Felix’s face resting on the palm of his left hand, while he was hunched over the opposite side of the chair where Changbin was. When Felix finally adjusted his position and was now sitting on that damn chair like he should be, the older took the opportunity.

“Felix~” Changbin whined softly while his hand reached for the other’s right arm.

The said boy eyed him from the corner of his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“Come on, baby!” He snuggled even closer, his face buried in Felix’s neck.

He heard a loud sigh which somehow encouraged him to continue. 

His lips were nearly touching the skin on his neck while he whispered again “Baby.” 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” and Felix standing up was all it took for Changbin to stay in his seat stunned for a few more seconds before he put on his cap yet again and followed the younger to his course towards the bathroom which was right at the end of the hallway.

Felix could hear steps behind him, but he was scared to look back. He had a feeling he knew who it was. But just as he opened the bathroom door, he felt a hand grabbing at his arm almost harshly, pushing him inside and closing the door after.

The younger boy turned to look at the intruder in what seemed like slow motion, words stuck in his throat. Changbin was resting against the door, with his arms crossed, while he was tapping his foot on the floor tiles.

After a few more seconds of Felix staring at him, Changbin finally voiced his demand. “We won’t leave this room until you tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing’s wrong-“

“Stop lying to me.” Changbin looked at him and it almost felt scary with the shadow over his eyes from his cap. 

After a few moments of Felix contemplating if he should say anything or not, he took a deep breath and decided that it’s now or never.

“Who’s Olivia, Changbin?”

  
“…What?” It took Changbin a few moments to register what his boyfriend had just asked him. “How do you know about her?”

“Oh so she really is someone for you.” Felix raised a brow, and he was looking at Changbin with something that the latter couldn’t figure out and that just pissed him off even more.

“What about her?” Changbin had ignored the previous sentence thrown at him, while Felix was just moving towards the sink, resting his hands on the counter.

“Just tell me who she is.” Felix demanded.

“She’s a girl?” Changbin asked almost sarcastically.

At this, the younger just seemed to become pissed as he raised his head to look at him. “Do you think I’m playing games with you right now?” 

“I just don’t understand why you want to know about her-“

“And I don’t understand why you don’t wanna tell me!”

The room grew silent. A heavy silence.

“Can you just tell me what happened and why you’re so interested in her all of a sudden?”

 

 

  
_He was walking with both Jeongin and Seungmin on each side of him, when he saw the people Changbin hangs out with at school at the front gate. To be honest, he always thought they were shady and that Changbin shouldn’t hang out with them, they really seem like delinquents. But he approached them since he wanted to know where Changbin was; they were supposed to leave together to Hyunjin’s place._

_“Uh hey-“ He was trying to greet them, but was immediately cut off by one of them._

_“Hey sweetheart. What can I help you with on this fine day?” He spoke as he stood up from his leaning position on the side of his motorcycle and came closer. Weirdo._

_“Uhm I was wondering where Ch-“ He was cut off once again, rude._

_“What do you say about going somewhere quiet, hm?”_

_“No, I was actually wondering where Changbin is!” He was finally able to finish his sentence._

_“Oh no, baby, stop thinking about Changbin- he has Olivia to think about right now, he doesn’t love you like I do.” At that, the weirdo tried reaching out for his arm, but he yanked his body back at the sudden touch._

_“Nevermind, I’ll go without him.” Felix muttered as he gave the boy one nasty look before rushing to leave the area._

 

 

  
Changbin was really dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe the situation.

“Look, babe-“

“Stop sugar coating the situation-“ Felix growled as he raised his hands from the counter.

“I’m not!“

“Yes you are! Who the fuck is Oliv-“

“You shouldn’t know about her!”

“Why not-“

At this point they were just yelling things at each other, continuously interrupting each other with demands and questions, while they kept getting closer to each other.

“Stop lying!”

“I’m not!”

One step away.

“Why don’t you wanna tell me who she is if you aren’t hiding-“

“Because she’s not important.”

A few inches. Yelling at each other with such a proximity. Their faces are almost touching.

“She clearly is-“

“Are we really gonna fight over that bitch?!”

“Yes, fight me! With your mouth! On my mouth!” 

That’s all it took for Changbin to reach out for his hair, pushing Felix’s head slightly to close the distance between their lips. It seemed like both of them were consuming their anger in the hungry kiss they shared. The older’s fingers were still tugging slightly at Felix’s strands of hair, while the latter had the front of the older’s t-shirt in his fist.

They bid each other’s lips until they could feel taste of blood in the kiss, their tongues fighting continuously over dominance, their little game probably deciding who will win the fight between them.

The older pulled away, not failing to catch how the other’s lips were following his for a brief moment. He used his fingers in Felix’s hair to his advantage, he tugged at them until Felix was looking left. He knew the younger’s weak spots. 

He kissed where the other’s jaw was beginning, his kisses moving up to behind his ear. He could feel Felix weakening at the sudden contact, and he smirked while kissing Felix’s weak spots. After he was done with that, he dived right in for his lips once again, and now it only took Changbin 10 second to win the dominance game between their tongues.

He pulled away, whispering over Felix’s lips. “Olivia is my ex. We don’t talk about her because she’s a bitch and she has done lots of terrible things. She was kicked out of the school a few months ago, I don’t even know why they would bring her up. Probably to make you mad at me, and it clearly worked.” Changbin sighed before pulling away and fixing Felix’s hair as much as he could.

“…I’m sorry.” Felix mumbled.

“No, it’s okay,” The older sighed into the sentence “I probably should have told you about her until now.”

Changbin was about to open the door when Felix realized something.

“Wait.”

The other hummed in response and Felix grabbed his hand, yanked it towards himself, and tried to fix the wrinkles all over his boyfriend’s t-shirt.

“All done.” He grinned before pecking Changbin once again.

“I can’t believe you.” The latter laughed as he opened the door and waited for Felix to exit before closing it.

When they finally got inside the movie room again, Seungmin gave Jeongin _the look_ before turning their attention back at the movie. 

 

This is how they usually solve their problems.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it at least a little, thank you very much for reading! Don't forget that kudos are appreciated even though this work is shitty because it encourages me a little.


End file.
